1. Field
The described technology generally relates to battery systems.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, batteries are used across a broad spectrum of technology from portable appliances such as mobile phones and laptop computers to large-scale equipment such as electric vehicles and energy storage systems. Batteries form a battery system together with control circuits for controlling charging or discharging of the batteries, and research is actively conducted on developing methods of efficiently managing such batteries.
Meanwhile, when batteries are used in electric vehicles or energy storage systems, compared to when batteries are used in portable appliances, sizes of battery systems increase, and thus amounts of data processed by devices for controlling such battery systems also increase. Accordingly, time consumed in transmitting data is to be reduced in order to efficiently process data within such battery systems.